This invention relates to word games and, more particularly, to a word game played between opposing teams which take turns trying to unscramble a series of scrambled words which are part of a category or synonym of a word which must also be solved.
Games which require use of the mental faculties are of increasing popularity with many being geared especially to the where the players are posed with a question from a chosen topical category which they must answer correctly to advance their playing piece on the game board.
Other adult-oriented games which relate more to "word" solving as opposed to "question" solving, as is the present game, are OUTBURST!.RTM. sold by Hersch and Company and HUGGERMUGGER.RTM. sold by The Huggermugger Company. In playing OUTBURST!.RTM., each team must shout out words which are elements of a category given to them by the opposing team. The opposing team holds a list of the correct words which are checked off as the playing team names them. All words on the list must be named within a prescribed time period to win points.
In playing HUGGERMUGGER.RTM., a "mystery-word" must be solved with one letter of the mystery-word being revealed to a player each time that player correctly answers a question given from one of four different categories which are: luck of the draw; spelling; definitions; or scrambled words. The first to solve the mysteryword wins the game.
In the scrambled word category, which is the only portion of HUGGERMUGGER.RTM. similar to the present game, the player is given a series of six letters and must unscramble the letters to form an actual word. If the player's answer is a legitimate word other than an intended answer, he may receive credit for a correct answer.